elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amulet of Mara
Amulet of Mara is an enchanted amulet, used to unlock different dialogues with some characters, allowing the option of marriage with them. The Amulet of Mara is acquired from the quest The Book of Love or is purchased for 200 from Maramal. The amulet is a symbol of Mara, goddess of love. Locations Because most items spawn randomly, these locations might not be accurate. Possible spawn locations of the Amulet of Mara are: *In an end table once Breezehome is fully upgraded. *In the Bee and Barb, an inn the town of Riften and in Riften's Temple Of Mara. *The amulet is a random spawn as dungeon loot. *On the Stormcloaks General during the defense of Whiterun. *In a tent along the coast northeast of Dawnstar. From the entrance of the Dawnstar Sanctuary (facing the door), go left and follow the beachline (you may encounter a few Horkers) until you see a battered tent, the amulet will be inside on the left bedroll. If taking the amulet, then returning after a few days, it might have respawned a new one. *Kraldar house in Winterhold in an expert locked chest. *In an unlocked chest inside the underground portion of Silent Moons Camp. *In a chest inside Mzinchaleft Depths, in a hidden room underwater in the lower right hand portion of the first area, to the right of the entrance to the zone. Chest is the small one on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. *On the Emperor's ship, the Katariah. *The Dragonborn's house in Solitude, after purchasing the upgrades. *On the boat at Orphan's Tear, in a chest behind the table. *In a chest inside the war quarters in Blackreach. *Next to the word wall on Eldersblood Peak. *In the chest located in the shack with Boethia's Champion at Knifepoint Mine (during the quest Boethia's Calling). *Inside the wooded structure inside labrynthian. *The chest in Reachwind Eyrie. *Temple of Mara: talk to Maramal and then buy one for ~200 . *In a chest in Nchuand-Zel (Control Room). Chest is in the middle/back of four Dwemer statues. In this room you can also get a full set of Dwarven Armor, behind an Expert-locked gate on the right, when facing the statue behind the chest. *In one of the upstairs bedrooms during the "Diplomatic Immunity" quest when you're in the Thalmor Embassy. *In the Ansilvund Burial Chambers. *Jarls living quarters within Dragonsreach. *In Radiant Raiment within Solitude. *Found on a dead Bandit (in hay cart near a fire) in Northwatch Keep. *In Madesi's storage container with Madesi's ring during the mission A chance arrangement in Riften. *In Jorrvaskr turn left and go through the door, then on the right there is a bed and a chest. Look inside. *Found in one of the two dead Riften Guards in Shor's Watchtower before "meet the men" in the quest "Compelling Tribute", as an Imperial. *Found in a locked chest (novice) at the top of Shor's Watchtower. Trivia *NPCs can also possess items named "Amulet of Mara", that are enchanted. Looting and wearing the enchanted versions of the Amulet of Mara found on NPCs will not function like a regular Amulet of Mara until the player speaks to Maramal about marriage. Bugs *Amulets of Mara can be "disenchanted" at an Arcane Enchanter for the "Blessing of Mara" enchantment, which cannot be enchanted on an item. *Some amulets may not register with NPCs that can be married. Appearances * See also *Marriage it:Amuleto di Mara de:Amulett von Mara Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Nine Divines Category:Amulets